Cassette 9: Loss, Hands
Extensive Studies Lab Preparation Program Cassette #3 "As you are listening to this cassette aloud, without the use of authorised headphones, the security nurse can hear it. At this point, she might be wondering what kind of audio exercise is being conducted. I ask the security nurse to trust my voice. I ask the security nurse to think about forgiveness." Side A: In the Calm of Your Hands Visualisation exercise The cassette is played aloud in a Class L Rehabilitation Cell at the Institute, to Oleta as she recovers from invasive surgery. As Oleta's security nurse is also in the room, Hester cannot be straightforward about her plan to help Oleta escape. First Hester describes the operation which Oleta has just undergone, which implanted a tracking device in her abdomen. She also tells her that she has contracted an infection, which is common for patients at this level. Hester then describes the contents of the room, including the clock reading 3:44am, which Oleta will need to use to escape, and the window of time she will have where she is unrestrained and not yet sedated. Hester asks Oleta to imagine travelling through the camera wires to where she is watching, and has her hand gently placed upon the screen. Side B: Cut Your Losses Visualisation and (brief but very important) physical exercise Hester asks Oleta to envision the hallway of the Institute on which she used to reside. From the fifth door on the right, she is asked to envision the a soft hum behind it, as well as a sliver of stark light under it and its warmth upon touch. She is then asked to envision herself in a crowd, where she moves quickly and inconspicuously, noticing a security nurse and a group of armed guards, and then Hester herself, wearing a blue suit jacket and her hair in a ponytail. Oleta walks past her. The visualisation then moves back to the fifth door on the right in the corridor, behind which are many screens and a note taped to one reading "3:55am!". The screen this is attached to shows Oleta's rehabilitation cell, where she lies envisioning herself, envisioning herself, envisioning herself etc. Hester repeats her observation about how funny of a word "free" is and reminds Oleta to "Listen. Practice. Implement." The security nurse had by this point administered the first sedative into Oleta's arm. Hester explains that the final injection is kept in a cabinet in the camera's blindspot. Hester asks the security nurse, who she suspects is wondering what kind of exercise this is exactly, to trust her voice, and think about forgiveness. Hester gives quick, urgent instructions about what Oleta has to do to incapacitate the nurse, reminding her to breathe. Hester hopes she has timed the cassette correctly, because otherwise neither of them have any chance for escape. As the audio becomes distorted, possibly because of Oleta's disorientation from the sedatives, Hester asks if she is there, before fading out completely.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1